Memories in the Night
by LissaJoan
Summary: Donna's mother has been secretly meeting up with the Doctor, after learning of a plan that Donna may get to remember.
1. The Blue Box

The darkness surrounded her, as the crisp air bit at her pink exposed flesh. Her soft hair was wrapped under a winter hat, as she snuggled up in her jacket and sweatpants, and soft boots. She sat on the hill that her grandfather had sat on so many times before, the telescope in front of her, but not in use. Tears streamed down her delicate face as she remember the man that had sat in the exact spot she was sitting in. The stories the man had told to her, the aliens, she chuckled to herself, still crying.

"Oh, Gramps, you and your bloody aliens. You always were nutter..." The woman wiped her cheeks and sighed, she spoke with a fake male voice, that she called her gramps impression. "Donna, those aliens are real. And you shall see! Just keep your eye out for a..." She stopped...Her grandfather had never finished his sentence. She pondered on what he might have said.

"Donna?" Her mum called. "Donna, are you out there?"

"Here" She sniffed, sighed again.

"I miss him too, sweetheart.." Sylvia, Donna's mother, said, coming next to her, and rubbing her shoulder.

"It's so hard, mum." Donna cried softly. Her mum took the seat Donna had always sat in and rubbed her daughters back. "Mum, did Gramps ever tell you to keep your eye out for something?"

Sylvia stopped, and looked at Donna. Her eyes held a slight fear. Donna stared in confusion.

"Like what?" She asked.

"I dunno, gramps just said to keep an eye out...aliens...you know." She chuckled a little. Sylvia sighed and nodded.

"Come, dear,lets get in." Sylvia grabbed the telescope, taking it back to the house, and leading her daughter like a young child.

Donna went inside the house with the telescope, but Sylvia had a feeling about outside, and wandered two blocks over. There she saw it. She shouldn't have seen it. _It_ was not to come near her anymore. But from inside the thing of dread, as Sylvia called it, a strange man appeared, he was younger and not the same. The Police box looked the same, but who was this man? He appeared to be checking out the box, so she stepped closer a little, inspecting the man. He was humming to himself, a tune that was upbeat, yet somber at the same time. He spun around and she froze, their eyes locked and he smiled.

"Sylvia Noble" The man said, a cheery note in his voice.

"Who are you?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm the Doctor"


	2. A Little Early

"No, the Doctor looks different. You are not him. But the box...it's like it...but I don't remember this thing on the right door." Sylvia stated, he had not known she had gotten that great of look at the TARDIS and cared to remember it all.

"It's still me. The last time you saw me, I had told you I had borrowed a bit of money from Geoff Noble, and got Donna the winning lottery ticket, the one she stuffed into her dress...bra." he chuckled, "I've regenerated. Changed myself. Same person though."

"But why'd you change?"

"I was dying, the day Wilf went with me, the day the red planet, my home Gallifrey, was in the sky, I was dying. I saved Wilf from the threat of radiation. But I had to pay for it."

"I don't think I understand"

"No, of course you don't. Regeneration is a way Timelords cheat death. It still feels like dying, different face, different body, different looks all together, different personality, same memories, different person. It's as if a new man just saunters away and I'm gone. I'm in my Eleventh regeneration"

"Oh, so that's why you look different. So...Donna won't recognize you?"

"No, but I did come to see her."

"No."

"Why not?"

"You are not taking my girl away, especially if remembering will kill her!"

"Fine, I'll go see Wilfred then." He said, starting towards her, slowly her head lowered and he stopped in front of her, seeing as she was upset.

"You can't..." She sighed heavily.

"And why can't I?" He asked, then realization stuck him, as Sylvia sighed.

"He passed...On Christmas day"

"Oh...Nothing happened over that time, huh?" He smiled sadly. "Was he happy in the end?"

"Yes, he just wanted to see you again. He wanted Donna to remember again, but not die. Be strong." She smiled sadly as well. "She remembers some, Doctor, she looks off and you can see her thinking. Dad caught himself a few times. Almost told Donna to keep an eye out for that box of yours."

"Does she know anything?" The Doctor asked, referring to himself.

"No, he kept his promise. He didn't tell her, although she had a few terrible nightmares about things she said could never happen. A few things that scared her."

The Doctor smiled and Sylvia was confused. She thought it was bad if she remembered.

"Donna may have been the first Human Timelord, but she most likely won't be the last, or the weakest."

"What do you mean? Doctor, what have you done to my daughter?!"

"I couldn't make her forget completely. So I had to improvise. She forgot everything for the time being, but there was no way to keep her mind secure from it. I had to manipulate her mind. The information is slowly seeping its way into her mind, so it can take it all in slowly but surely. Safely as well. If she remembers now, it'll burn, because its too soon. Her mind isn't ready for it yet. It'll take her a little bit to adjust. About two to four years or so. She must remember me on her own though. No guidance. But she should be remembering the creatures first. Lastly, after all the creatures and events return, she'll remember the TARDIS and the mad man with it. Her mind is going to be hurting because it has to rewrite her memories once more. It will also be giving her images of me, throughout my time line. Every regeneration. She'll know what I look like today, well after she sees me of course."

"Why don't you come back here in two years time, I'll come round and tell you how much she's told me about her encounters with creatures."

"I guess if I shall, I'll go two years and meet you here. Just remember, don't rush her mind, don't say a word. No creatures, no problems, no me. Unless Donna mentions it, don't say it."

"Of course Doctor, see you in two years."

"Just to be certain, what is today's date?"

"The ninth of March 2012"

"RIGHT!" He shouted in full on excitement. "Two years it is! Have fun with the Olympics by the way! Great year 2012!"

"The Doctor hugged Sylvia quickly, leaving her baffled, as he ran back into the TARDIS. It began to dissolve, the exact way it had years back when her dad stepped into the box and left her shouting at thin air.

* * *

The Doctor, now back inside the TARDIS, entering the date he wished to be in. It took him all of a minute and he was back on the street corner. Sylvia stood approximately ten feet away. He popped out and grinned.

"Hello again, Sylvia Noble" His tone was delightfully cheery.

"Did you just come from this day two years ago?"

"Yep." Sylvia laughed, she was smiling and looked like her whole self felt free. It was the same time, two years later. March ninth, 2014, 10:32 pm.

"I saw you, the old you, at the Olympics Doctor. Donna had been passes out at the time and didn't see a thing."

"Yea, fun time, that was. I only grabbed the torch to send a little alien child back home" He said, not wanting to give the exact name of the species, as he knew she wouldn't have a clue.

"Well, Donna doesn't remember you yet, but you did say she'd remember you last."

"I did."

"She has said something about an ice-cold planet and some creatures that are apparently the 'Odd'"

"The Ood!"

"No, odd!"

"No they're called the Ood"

"Oh, she spoke of hearing a sad song or what not. But couldn't remember how it just came and went" She looked at him to explain, her eyes hard.

"That was me, sorry. I could hear the Oods song of captivity, and I spoke of it, so I asked her if she wanted to hear it. I gave her a chance to hear it, but she couldn't listen for more than a moment. And I took it away when she asked. Eventually she got to hear the song of the oods once more, but this time of Freedom, where practically everyone can here it. As the song of captivity was hushed out. And the Oods sang of freedom and Doctor Donna." Sylvia smiled, but didn't look like she wanted to go on with the Ood, and went on.

"Okay...She spoke of walking fat. I depose."

"Adipose."

"Yes, alright, whatever." She said, waving him off. "Daleks and Cybermen. She remembers them."

"Ah Donna, She's close."

"How long Doctor?"

"About two years, I suppose."

"See you then?"

"Yes, We shall meet then."

And once again the Doctor sent himself two years farther, only about a minute for him. Sylvia waited in the spot, hidden slightly because as the TARDIS landed, the street lamps went out one by one. "Odd," She thought "These things are never off together..." Her thought was broken when the TARDIS appeared in the usual place. The man stepped out, same Doctor. She smiled.

"Hello" He said, he was looking a bit worn, but seemed to be cheery, so she didn't question it.

"Hello." She replied, her eyes glistening. "I think she's ready."

"Ready?" He asked, "Now?"

"Yea, She knows what she saw, everything except you and the blue box."

"Except me..." He repeated quietly.

"Come see her."

"No, I can't"

"Why not, you were so eager a few years ago, and she wasn't even _close_ to remembering."

"She has to remember. On her own."

"But I thought you and the box were last to come."

"It is, but she has to find me. She doesn't have the Time Lord mind, just quiet yet, it was a Human Time Lord meta crisis. It just doesn't happen straight away."

"Time Lord mind.."

"Yea, high IQ, Donna will be witty." He said with a slight chuckle then added, "By the way, why are the lights out?"

"Dunno, I'd been wondering myself."

The Doctor, feeling something out of place, though it was Earth and filled with many things out of place, flicked his sonic up at the nearest light. They were all on, fully functional, bulbs were in. It puzzled him. _'What is causing street lamp blackout? The houses don't look affected, except the outside lights.' _He thought to himself.

"Vashta Nerada...?" He said, searching through his mind. "No, it doesn't have that fear they usually bring... Say, Sylvia, did they just flicker out?" He found something that might have been the reason.

"Yea, one by one."

"Donna..." The Doctor whispered.

"What about my Donna?"

"Well, she's remembering...early.."

"How do you mean. Why would it cause a surge?"

"Because, she's remembering _early_ and she's not two blocks away, Sylvia, much closer."

He noted they were about twenty feet from the TARDIS as they had done a sort of walk while talking. Then he saw, opposite the TARDIS a figure, glowing gold, mainly higher, the cold encasing the chest and above.

"Donna Noble..." He whispered "DONNA!" He shouted, running to her, new found fear overcoming him. The figure stood completely still as he ran in her direction. "Donna!"

And in that moment, Donna collapsed to the ground, the Doctor slid over in time to catch Donna's head in his hands.

"Doctor!" Sylvia shouted running over. "Donna!" She panted. "Is she okay?"

"Dunno, should be fine, lets get her into the TARDIS."

Sylvia grabbed Donna's legs, and the Doctor grabbed her gently by her shoulders and the hurried into the TARDIS, where they lay her on the floor. Sylvia stood fascinated by the TARDIS' interior. It scared her at the same time. The Doctor had already begun to fly it.

"It's...bigger...on the inside." She remarked. He smiled.

"My favourite part" He chuckled. "Although I did get a first recently...said its smaller on the outside...surprised me...but then again, she isn't the normal one...Never mind, lets get Donna in bed."

"Where are we?"

"Your home." He said, once more grabbing Donna's arms. "She's going to sleep in her own bed. She should be fine in a few hours, hopefully, maybe longer I dunno. Everything back in her mind."

Sylvia smiled, as she grabbed Donna's legs and they carried her, only outside the TARDIS doors, as the Doctor had parked right next to Donna's bed. They laid her down and left the room.

* * *

"Mum, where is the storage box?" Donna called out. No reply. "Mum?" She called once more, leaving the closet she had been organizing. She checked throughout the house, her mum wasn't there.

Donna walked out front and noticed a figure, the figure of her mother, up the street about to turn the corner. She followed the figure, hoping to be concealed by the slight darkness, even though the street lamps didn't really allow too much of that. When the figure stopped, it stood still in one place, Donna stood closer to the fence. A peculiar sound rang through the air, followed by the street lamps flickering out one by one, starting with the one overhead, and her head began to burn painfully. Something was changing and it was frightening her, because she had no control over it, and no clue what was happening. It was as if all her memories, or a lot of them really, were changing. A whip of pain and she stood straight and tall, she could feel herself moving, away from the fence. She willed herself to stay silent, not wanting to let her mum know she was spying. A blue box, Police box, showed itself in front of her mum. Another lash of pain overcame her. The longer she watched, the pain grew, the man she saw come out from it, for some reason he made her mind blaze. Her eyes began to blind herself, but she still kept quiet. Her sight of the box, the man, and her mum were not in view anymore, all she saw was gold. And then she was in her memories, traveling through her own past.

She saw the Empress of the Racnoss, but today she saw _why _she had been there anyway. The man, standing up on the ledge, holding power over the Racnoss apparently. He stood there, not taking the chance to turn away. She was soaking, and she had called up to the man, telling him he can stop now, he didn't have to go on. She had save him. That man was something extraordinary, she could feel it, and she, regular old Donna Noble, had save him. Then her mind flashed back to a time _long_ before she had existed. A man who called himself the Doctor and his blue box...the blue box in front of her mum right now, and a girl, teenage looking, named Susan Foreman. He kept popping around, his appearance, and apparently age too, changing. No...not just appearance and age..._personality. _He grew up, in a way, though he looked a little younger each time. _Regeneration _her mind whispered to her. _Time Lord._ _**Doctor.**_

What was happening to her?! She saw ten different men, all called the Doctor. The tenth...he was the one from the ledge, the one she had saved.. The Adipose! It was him too! She had gone looking for him! Her first wedding! He was there! That's the place, during the wedding, the place she went that she had no recollection of. _TARDIS- Time And Relative Dimension In space._ The Ood, Sontaran, Adipose. The planets. Medusa Cascade, Pompeii, being kidnapped in New New New New New New... New New New New New New... New New New York, Agatha Christie, the Library.. CAL. Vashta Nerada. Daleks..It all revolved around him. **He was the real thing**.

She saw that her travels with the Doctor once more, this time, actually with him. Rose Tyler, _Badwolf, _Jackie Tyler, Sarah-Jane Smith, Mickie Smith, a second Doctor. 'Ten-two'. Captain Jack Harrkness, Martha Jones, They were all there at some point. Mostly the moment she forgot...or right before. It was just the Doctor and herself when she forgot.

She remembered forgetting. The pain, worse than the Ood's song of captivity. Worse than anything else in her life. Except for the pain right now, but this at the time burned. What was happening? She knew now it wasn't possible for her to remember, he had wiped her memory. Gramps and mum knew.

She was crying, but she was happy. Burning like the sun, in pain and thought. _The most important woman._ That was her. She was importantand Gramps had told her so many times, and she just wiped it away. But _she_ had held control over the Daleks. _Two-way biological meta crisis. _She had gotten the best part of the Doctor, his mind. That's why she knew it was impossible, that's why she was just shown every incarnation of the Doctor. She had caused the second Doctor to form. Her mind was quick, like his. But it hurt, oh how it hurt! Some force overtook her, forcing her to cool down.

_'I'm dying.' _She thought. _'I wasn't supposed to remember and now I'm dy_ing!'

She was hyperventilating, or at least she felt like she was, her mind was telling her things that ten minutes ago she wouldn't believe to be possible. Certain things, yes, because they had come back...earlier... It was frightening her, and she knew it couldn't happen. What was happening couldn't happen.

_'Should have known!'_ She scolded herself _'I should have known not to follow mum...my eyes...They burn...Doctor...they hurt.." _She felt her lips mimic her thoughts, but she didn't know if any sound came out. She felt her side collide with the cold hard pavement. She was slowly dying, and she couldn't know if anyone saw her or not. Her head fell and she braced herself for the pain, but it never came, instead two soft gentle hands clasped her head and she was grateful, though she had lost all movement, for who knows how long. She felt herself be lifted of the pavement and then nothing. Back in her memories once more, soaring back and forth, reliving more happy moments than sad, something chose the sweeter moments, the ones she held dearest, to let Donna relive. She wasn't sure how long it would last. She needed help, help from the best.

She needed a Doctor.

* * *

_A/N: Hey, Sorry I haven't updated. Busy with school work :33 This fanfiction is for my friend Victoria, because she ships the Doctor and Donna, although this doesn't exactly ship them, but she was terribly upset when Donna left. She wished it wasn't so sad. Her soul officially belongs to Moffat I suppose... _

_Anyway, leave any reviews or ideas or anything. I'm only in ninth grade, so reviews are much needed! Thanks! Hope you enjoy! ~Lissa Joan_


	3. Doctor Donna

The Doctor didn't bother to move his TARDIS from Donna's room and walked into the kitchen with Sylvia tailing him. "She'll be alright, correct?" or "Doctor, how much longer?" or "Donna might wake. You better not kill my daughter." All traveled past his ears at some point or other while waiting for Donna to awake. Most the time he responded with "Mhmm."

"Some tea would be nice, Sylvia" He said closer to morning. _Some tea. _Not for him, but her, and Donna. And he supposed himself too, 'cause he could do with some tea.

Around seven or eight in the morning the Doctor shushed Sylvia. He was listening very carefully. _Ktchk. Ktchk. _Bed springs. He smiled, then quickly wiped it from his face, hoping it was alright that Donna remembered early…He really didn't think it was very good.

* * *

Donna gasped as she was released from her memories. She realized where she was quickly. They must have moved her when she passed out. The box, _TARDIS _was still there. The Doctor hadn't left, he was _here_. She got up, starting out of bed. '_Figures. They let me sleep in my clothes.' _Donna thought '_Like. A. Child!'_. She got hit with pain, sitting up halfway. _Slow, you must go slow. _She had to move slowly, but even then she didn't want to deal with it so she laid back down and looked around her room. On the bedside table was a bell, a small handbell she had used when she couldn't speak. She grabbed it and rang it loudly, hoping they were just in the other room. After ringing it she lay back down, over heated, and still very much tired. Movement hurt, her head hurt. She was so very tired.

* * *

A bell, a bell rang throughout the house and the Doctor looked at Sylvia.

"Donna," she said. "Donna has a bell in her room."

The Doctor ran to Donna's room, Sylvia pushed her way past him. In the room, they found Donna laying across the bed and the bell on the floor.

"Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor," She whispered raspy "Doctor Donna. The Doctor Donna"

"Donna!" Her mum, said panicked and flinging herself on Donna.

"Where's he?" Donna asked in a whisper. "The… _she _said thief…another said Raggedy Man. He said Mad man with a blue box. But…all others…they know him as Doctor"

"Donna," The Doctor said, a said smile on his face. "I'm here."

She looked at the man who had moved next to her, and reached her hand out, stroking his face gently, scrutinizing every detail before closing her eyes for a minute. She then nodded slowly, and started. "The day my Doctor returned…You're late…and you've regenerated Mister."

"I have, and am I?" He answered with a chuckle. She had a gentle smile on her weary face. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired…weak…sore…the usual, in a way, I suppose. Yourself?"

"Brilliant, I suppose." He chuckled and sighed. "Care for some tea, love?"

"Doctor….I'm not supposed to be living. It'd kill me. Forgetting was to save me! You wiped my mind for that reason! To. Save. Me."

"Yes, Donna, but your mind still hasn't told you all. Well, my mind, cause it is sort of, more really mine, but it hasn't told you I didn't wipe your mind, but manipulated it."

"You can't do that!" Donna screeched. "It can't work!"

"It can if I let the mind set for years. Your mind has been bringing tidbits back-" She interrupted him.

"So it can absorb the information safely.." Donna said, her mind catching up to speed. "OI! Spaceman! You messed with my mind?!"

The Doctor grinned as Donna sat herself up, with some difficulty, and hugged him gently, then tapped his cheek, as she didn't have the strength for anything harder.

"What was that for?" He asked, catching the tap was meant to be more of a slap.

"For erasing my mind, Time Lord. It hurt like hell."

"Sorry, didn't want to, really, I didn't. But, you know, I had to, for your sake."

"Yea, I know. The TARDIS told me."

"She told you that?"

"Oh, yea. The drumming I heard, well..the Time Lord heart beat..before everything with the duplicate Doctor and such. It was really her talking to me, I just didn't understand her. But now she is telling me it'll last a few weeks or so, while I adjust apparently. She was just telling me about you. Before we met, years and years ago. How you were exiled from Gallifrey with Susan, all incarnations of you. She showed me your companions too. I know how much all of us mean to you. And Doctor, I know what happened after I left. I learned all those years about you. Before, during, and after. You've done so much since Doctor, so very much, and I know how much Amelia and Rory mean to you, and how they went was so sad, but they at least got to keep living, like Rose. See, not all of them die."

The Doctor smiled and Donna smiled sweetly, Sylvia was sitting in the chair next to the bed, smiling peacefully.

"Oh, I know so much Doctor. How I did remember early once before, but since it was too early I couldn't remember it all strongly and it all flooded out, but I was exploding with energy, and wiping out the Master in many different bodies!" She was giggly, and he was grinning. "You were the one who gave me the lottery ticket, sadly it didn't work out very long with us, he ended up walking out on me...anyway, she showed me how hard regeneration was for you this time. And how she decided to change the Desktop theme for you, knowing it'd be a little difficult for you to stay in that after many heartbreaks. I'm glad Rose Tyler has the duplicate Doctor, so you are with her in a way. Martha and Mickie together. Sarah-Jane has her son and K-9. Jack! Who would've know _he's _the Face of Boe! Amelia Pond, the fairy-tale child. You promised five minutes mister, and gave her twelve years before you returned, then an extra two after that, _and on her wedding night. _Doctor! Granted, the TARDIS was repairing herself, in a way. Ah, and Rory Williams, Rory the Roman! The Last Centurion and guard of the Pandorica, what true love that is. Always with the Rory, Amy was, huh? Killed you and herself, just to be with him again."

"Yea, the Ponds were really brilliant." He smiled sadly, but proudly, and Donna continued on about his adventures without her.

"A daughter. They had a daughter, a _real_ child of time. Amelia Pond gave birth at Demons Run to a child named Melody Pond. Heartbreak for everyone there... Although there was a brave soldier, who had made a prayer leaf, with Melody Pond on it, in the language of her people. Who would've known, it translated into River Song. Professor River Song, Archaeologist. Hmm, I thought _you_ pointed and laughed at archaeologists... Married one, didn't you?" Donna was having fun now, laughing with a bright spirit, as the energy and colour returned to her face. Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey, huh? You love her, just not when you met her. Doctor River Song..." She frowned slightly and looked back at the Doctor. "But why? Why me? Why did you bring my- your mind back to me? Why not just let me forget forever and move on with your companions?" Donna asked, now questioning the Doctor's intentions.

"I don't know why, only who, and you- Donna Noble, are one forever. You are neither weak, nor unimportant, as I had said so long ago when you first appeared in my TARDIS. The day I met Donna Noble" He smiled gently, sitting on the edge of the bed, and gently moving a piece of hair out of Donna's face. "You, you are the _most_ important." Donna shook her head weakly, as he caressed her cheek gently.

"No. Rose Tyler-_Badwolf_- She is! She created herself. She came from a parallel universe just to see you and travel with you again. And Amelia Pond, with too many rooms in her house. You met her when she was just a child and _you came back for her._ Amy Pond, the girl who waited...Rory Williams, the one who waited 2000 years outside a box, for his love. The one who died more than once, mainly to protect his love. River Song, who tried to kill you, more than once, who had died at the library" She fumed, still very weak, the Doctor was rubbing her hands in his with a somber expression. "What about them? There are so many Doctor! How do I know you are serious with me? What about your recent fascination? The once you met _twice _who, I might add, died each time! And you've only just met her. Clara Oswin Oswald... Doctor.. There just has been so many..Be honest with me..."

A single tear ran down her cheek, and the Doctor cupped her face in his hands, and wiped the tear with his thumb gently. He smiled at her gently, and kissed her forehead gently. He then wrapped his arms around her, squeezing gently, then releasing her, he ushered her onto her back, she laid her head on his legs, as he stroked her face with great care.

"Donna, you and your grandfather both met _and _found me twice, that is _rare. _No one else has done that, at least not in a long while, and Donna, you are the only human that's got my brain, and the only one I'd ever trust with it. You are so much more, so very much more. Many companions have hit on me, but you, it was the sort of thing I needed. Someone to argue with me, stop me sometimes, and make me rethink my choices. Someone that was more of a sibling. It was perfect. And I hope it still is."

Sylvia decided to walk out to give them some peace and privacy.

"Not just brain.."Donna muttered.

"Pardon?"

"Doctor...Not. Just. Brain." Donna hissed through her teeth as she writhed in pain. He didn't understand fully. _'Doctor you can be so very daft sometimes'_ She thought. His eyes widened and he gently took her head off his lap. He picked her up and carried her into the TARDIS. "Where are we going?!"

He didn't answer as he ran steadily through the halls of the TARDIS, he slowed and opened one of the rooms. In the room he laid her on the raised bed, there were some interesting machines lining the walls in the room, and a few by the bed. If the bed hadn't been such a normal, yet tall, bed, she would've mistaken this room for an experimentation room. He took the stethoscope off the hook and put it against her chest, to each side. _'Honestly, this is actually kind of funny, he's living up to his...title...' _Donna thought, smiling slightly, but not much, she was still battling the pain in her chest.

"Doctor. What is happening? The TARDIS isn't telling me!" Donna almost screeched, but she didn't have the breath to do so. "What have you done to me?!"

"Nothing, I dunno. Erm, well it seems your body has been changing for a while, years really. From the moment Davros sent that wave of electrical energy into your body, you've been changing. I guess the TARDIS has been helping some too."

"I'm _changing_? How am I _changing_? May I ask?" She said, getting control on the pain and sitting up, slowly. He pushed her back on the table gently, and used the straps to hold her down. "OI! What d'you think you're doing?!" She screeched loudly, having gotten up the little bit of air she could.

"Stay down. You're changing and you know it, that's why you said 'Not just brain', only you don't know what it was, you just felt your body changing, and because you remembered early, it didn't get the time it wanted to complete the plans it had, so it had to make due and speed up the process which causes, apparently, much pain." He said, he was hooking up a cord to Donna's arm. "Basically put- You're growing a second heart."

"A second heart?!" She said weakly. "But I don't have and Time Lord DNA, do I?"

"Not sure, this'll tell us." He said, flicking a small needle, which his pricked Donna's finger with a took the little bit of blood. Donna narrowed her eyes at him.

"Was that necessary?" She asked.

"Maybe not, but might as well." he said, focused on a machine in front of him.

"What is this room exactly?" she glanced around, it wasn't the most welcoming room.

"Its a sort of TARDIS hospital, if a Time Lord was sick, but didn't need to regenerate, they just came in hear and use the support system the TARDIS supplies, the TARDIS will feed the injured until they are in perfect health."

"So why am I only partially hooked up?"

"Because, you've only got two hearts, I'm not sure if you have Time Lord DNA."

Donna nodded slightly and the Doctor left her hooked up half way. If she had any Time Lord DNA it wasn't clear, or that it is the next thing to change, due to the fact the second heart hasn't started. He, himself, didn't have the heart to tell her her that it hasn't started. Although he did need to get it up and running.

"Donna, the support system is monitoring both your hears, and its maintaining your mind. But it's a very tempermental situation for Time Lords, so you're here. She'll scan you to check what actually going on, It's safety if a Time Lord is injured, but still able to be cured without regeneration."

Donna was wondering why the TARDIS hadn't told her anything about this. She yawned. She was falling asleep...Why was she falling asleep!? She didn't want to sleep.

"No...I don't...I don't want to...to...sleep" She mumbled as he rested her head on a pillow and she slept. He smiled, happy in a way, to know she hadn't seen him add the anesthetic to the IV in her arm. It was going to rid her of all the pain while she slept, and her heart would start up at last.

He sat himself in a chair near the bed and kept watch. Sylvia figured they were okay, didn't really bother them, as if she'd given up on them. He watched Donna every second, dedicated to the health of his friend. He didn't leave to eat, he didn't sleep.

* * *

Donna felt a jolt go throughout her body and she awoke. She glanced over next to her, where the Doctor was looking at another machine.

"Hey" she mumbled.

"Morning, Donna" He smiled a little and stood next to the bed.

"What are you on about? It... No. It's day already? Again? Did I sleep the whole day?!" She answered.

"Um, not quiet, you actually slept, four days..."

"Four days?!" She shouted, starting to get up, the sighed and looked at him. "You left me stuck for four days? Did you leave me hear? Tied to the bed?"

"No, didn't leave you once. And I left you strapped down due to the fact you kept moving around."

Donna smiled gently, her eyes looked him over, noting the bags under his eyes, and the same clothes. She trusted that he actually hadn't left her.

"You're heart has started up, at last. It's all working, maybe a bit behind pace, but it's catching up. I would've got you up sooner, but you wouldn't have been well if I did. You already remembered early, luckily you were close enough to remembering on your own that no major damage. Up you get though, your mum is waiting, I should think." He said with a little pep in his voice.

"Yea, yea, I got it, I would if you'd _unstrap me._" She retorted playfully.

"Oh, Right!" He answered, chuckling. He undid the straps and helped Donna down from the bed. In a few steps she was walking on her own and he walked right next to her, proud and tall.

"So...am I...?" She asked, glancing over at him.

"Oh, right, yes. Time Lord. Two working hearts, and your DNA has altered itself. You should be able to regenerate, if I'm not mistaking. Once your body _fully _adjusts."

Donna grinned as the Doctor led her out of the TARDIS.

"Donna!" Sylvia grabbed her daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"Well, Donna.. Now that you're up and running would you care to.." The Doctor gestured toward the TARDIS.

"Oi, you aren't leaving me now! There is no way! I'm coming!"

"Wouldn't dream of it" The Doctor said smiling, opening the TARIDS doors.

"You keep her safe, Doctor, you don't let my Donna get hurt!" She smiled, but her tone was strict and demanding.

"Of course Sylvia, your child will be with in my care," He smiled thankfully at her. "Oh and her phone should work everywhere, in a few minutes, so nothing to worry."

"It better, keep your promise Doctor, and go, get! Travel!" She smiled, releasing her daughter, after kissing her forehead."Have fun sweet heart! And call me!"

"Of course mum! See you later!" Donna said, kissing her mum's cheek and running back into the TARDIS.

Definitely back to normal, as normal as a Time Lord gets.

* * *

_A/N: Hey! So I got to typing, and I decided I'd give you chapter 3. I'm not sure how much I really like it, but I'm hoping the characters decide the good directions for the story. :33 Anyway, there is this one, and a next one which is really supposed to be Chapter 3.5. It's very brief, but It should give a clue as to what is to come. I would like to thank the few that have left me reviews, it does encourage me to write more. :) So, I hope you enjoy! Um, next update may be this week or next._

_XX~Lissa Joan_


	4. The Plan

"Doctor?" Donna started, sitting on the chair in the TARDIS control room. "You miss them, don't you. You miss Rory, River and Amy."

"Yea. I do." He replied, relaxing before they take off, as they drifted around in space.

"Why don't we go see them?"

"I can't, I can never see them again. They're gone, and they can't come back."

"I have a feeling that in some other time, besides the 1960's, Rory, River and Amy are at the house, oh, I dunno, about seven o'clock." Donna grinned, the TARDIS was really quick, knew something to make the Doctor feel better, and Donna was just the way to make him do it.

The Doctor grinned at Donna, and went, mashing buttons, and once again, they were moving through the time vortex. A new adventure for the both of them.


End file.
